


@LocalArachnid

by samorodok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Twitter, Twitter Fic, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samorodok/pseuds/samorodok
Summary: Peter makes a twitter as both an intern for SI- With the sudo name "Vanny"- and Spider-Man for shits and giggles. Shit goes fucking down.
Kudos: 43





	@LocalArachnid

**Author's Note:**

> ((THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT- I'M LEAVING IT UP THOUGH BECAUSE I MIGHT COME BACK TO IT))

MAIN TWITTER / PETER PARKER TWITTER

**Wednesday**

@PBParker

Hobbyist photographer, The NY skyline never gets old

📍New York 📅 Joined September 2018

\--

"INTERN" TWITTER / VANNY ALIAS TWITTTER

**StarksPA**

@PAVanny_

Offical PA for Tony Stark, here to give Twitter all the Tea :)

📍New York 📅 Joined April 2020

\--

SPIDER-MAN TWITTER

**Spider-Man**

@LocalArachnid

Whoever has the @SpiderMan Account, DM me I can set up

a deal ;)

📍New York 📅 Joined Just Now

**Author's Note:**

> THATS ALL IM SORRY HNNNNNNASD  
> dont gut me while im asleep please-


End file.
